1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stove apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus adapted to burn coal, wood or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wood and coal burning stoves of various types and for various purposes are well known in the art. Wood and coal burning insert units for installation in existing fireplaces are also well known, these being in different forms and employing heat exchange features whereby room air to be heated may be circulated therethrough and exhausted into a room to maintain an elevated temperature. It is well known that conventional fireplaces are extremely inefficient in the respect that the bulk of the heat energy produced is dissipated out of the flue and chimney rather than into the room. To render the use of such fireplaces more efficient, various heat exchange inserts as above mentioned have been employed.